


Open To Interpretation

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what they signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open To Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'boys with toys' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

They're all a little taken aback when they get to the set and see what awaits them. Of course, it's Changmin who actually expresses what they're all thinking.

"You know," he says slowly, staring at the box of stuffed animals, lego blocks and other assorted things in the middle of the set, "When they said the concept for the shoot was 'boys with toys', this wasn't exactly what I imagined."

Jaejoong nods sadly, mourning the lost motorbikes/sexy cars/nifty gadgets that might have been. Then he grins, and nudges at Changmin. "At least someone's happy," he says, looking over at the corner where Yunho's happily cuddling the largest teddy from the box.

"Bets on how long it takes him to ask if he can keep it?" Yoochun asks from Jaejoong's other side.

Junsu laughs, shaking his head. "Bets on how long before he tries to steal it," he corrects.


End file.
